fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Him
Him is the main antagonist of Cartoon Network's 2018 comedy film, A Clarence Movie. He is the head of Aberdale, Sumo's arch-nemesis, and the former ex-boyfriend of Ms. Baker, who bought up and plotted to tear down all of Aberdale Elementary to make money for a new motel. He was voiced by Alan Tudyk, who also played King Candy/Turbo in Wreck-it Ralph, Lenny in 20th Century Fox/Blue Sky's Ice Age, the Duke of Weselton in Disney's Frozen, Alistair Krei in Disney's Big Hero 6, Duke Weaselton in Disney's Zootopia, Van Wayne in Powerless and Ludo in Disney's Star vs. the Forces of Evil. Personality He appears to be mentally unstable, hijacking cars and hitting things when angered. When Clarence and Sumo embarrassed him there, he snapped and still tried to make money for destroying Aberdale Elementary to build a new motel, filled with rooms and spas, over it. Aside from he is not above killing people, he choses to kill children in his scheme, for example, he would have tried to ran over Clarence and Sumo. Biography ''A Clarence Movie'' Him was first in his office watching the students arrive at Aberdale Elementary, where describes the students as "acne-scarred riff-raff". Then he gets some reports from his real estate agent by his ex-girlfriend, Ms. Baker, then he tells about his plans to over the position of the superintendent of the school district, after his boss, the Mayor, choses his successor as he is retiring. He sends out a school broadcast about all the students are required to attend the assembly after third, before he forgets to off the camera. During the school assembly, Him presents the students with his plans to build a new motel, which secretly plans to build by embezzling money from demolish the Aberdale Elementary. However, after showing his plans to the students, one student, Sumo, arrives late the assembly filthy and smelling like garbage, after being bullied by Belson Noles, and Bert vows the boys' parents to keep an eye on the boys (Clarence, Jeff, and Sumo), and Amy Gillis. Him was later seen, tells Clarence, Jeff, Sumo, and Amy about his plan, but instead refuses to let that happen. Amy spits on the ground, that Jeff refuses too. Bert replies to them that he'll be back. After he drives away, Amy calls him a loser. Sumo hi-fives her, Jeff replies that it's no time to celebrate, because Bert will be coming back to use a nuclear bomb to destroy the entire school. Amy had a plan to keep him from coming back. When Him stops at the nearest gas station, the kids take out the tires and the spare ones in the back, while Sumo give him a scar on his right cheek. Later, Him screams in shock that his tires got hijacked. Sumo and Amy laugh while they ride the bike. Later, back at the school they try to do something else to raise the money for the school; lemonade stands, puppet shows, but nothing. Then Him returned, steal the bus for Prescott School to chase after the four. Everyone excepted Amy, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff all hop aboard the bus. When Bert finds out that the four are missing, he gives them a good riddance and drives off. He orders some construction workers to do some demolition and constructing on the school. Then, Amy and the boys surround the workers, but then Him, the mayor and his bodyguards fight the kids, trying to get them out of the way. Clarence wonders when the motel will be finished. One of the workers answer that they'll finish it in one month. Amy says that they have time. Sumo has a plan on stopping him and the bomb. Meanwhile, Him was driving off to Prescott School, but hears thumping on the roof of the bus. Amy, Clarence, Sumo and Jeff are on the bus, then Clarence slips and land on the hood of the bus. Him stops then not noticing his seatbelt's unbuckled, he hits his head on the glass, giving him a coma, but not before Sumo give him a scar on his right cheek. It’s likely that he was fired from his job as the head of Aberdale and then arrested by the cops as punishment for his crimes after the events of the movie. Appearence Quotes Gallery Him's_breakdown.png|Him's evil grin Trivia *Despite the fact that Joshua was a recycled, yet deleted concept from the series, Him was created as a possible homage of him (which explains the design of his appearance). *Him is arguably one of, if not the, most evil and most dangerous villain Clarence has ever faced, having conjured schemes that nearly killed the main cast and managed to escape from it all, something that villains like Belson couldn't do. *Him is very similar to Harold Attinger, they are both corrupt officials who want the protagonists dead and to do that, they're willing to kill any innocent people or fool anyone. They are also insane. Homever, Him was less evil while Attinger is Pure Evil. *He is proven to be the most evil and prominent Clarence villain since, unlike characters such as Belson Noles, he has no regard for any form of life and as opposed to Clarence his alignment does not alter across adaptations. *Originally, Him was going to have an army of construction workers to help him out. *Him shares similarities with Marty Wolf from the live-action comedy Big Fat Liar: **Both are very wealthy men just before their defeats. **Both of their primary rivals are still children, who are also the protagonists of their movies (Him to Clarence; Marty to Jason). **Both share plans that has them trying to hide their true malicious natures to the public. **Both willingly and carelessy stole and burnt important pieces of documents in front of the protagonists, who are in need of them. (Him: the Hillwood document; Marty: Jason's "Big Fat Liar" essay). Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Cartoon Network Villains Category:Torturer Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Category:Criminals Category:Paranoid Category:Thief Category:Liars Category:Betrayed Category:Movie Villains Category:Greedy Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Nameless Category:Dimwits Category:Cowards